Red Ribbon
by FreeMustang
Summary: It Halloween and Jake has a suprise for Sam. SAKE oneshot.


"So Jake are you dressing up for Halloween?" Samantha Forester teased her best friend.

Sam couldn't see Jake's eyes under the shadow of his stetson, but she could tell he was going to use a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, Brat. I'm gonna dress up as spider-man and run around Darton." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"That would be quite a sight." Sam teased again and laughed.

Jake wiped his brow from the work Sam's dad had given them and grinned.

Jake and Sam, right now, were cleaning out the horses stalls.

Sam continued to do her work and reached out with her pitchfork. She sighed and remembered today was a school day and tonight was Halloween.

Sam and Jen had joked they would go, but in rural Nevada, you don't exactly have neighbors. Jake lived almost three miles away.** (right?)**

Jen had been annoyed that the teachers warned them about being safe on Halloween.

Sam's thoughts were interuppted when Gram called out.

"Samantha, come in and do your homework." Gram yelled.

Gram dissapeared inside and Sam emptied the wheel-barrell. Sam put everything up that she was using and turned to Jake.

Before Sam could say anything Jake said "Homework? What kind?"

"English." Sam said. "I have to read a story and awnser questions."

Jake took off his gloves and sat them on a hay-bale. He glanced out towards the range and looked back at Sam.

"Don't think your dad would mind if I read with you." He mumbled.

Sam studied Jake. He had pushed his hat up so she could see his eyes and his black hair was back in a ponytail. The sun reflected off his high-set cheek bones and eyes.

_Mustang eyes. _Sam thought. Sam remembered that Jake could sometimes figure out what she was thinking so she tried her best to blank out.

After a while Sam smiled. "Ok. Come on."

* * *

Sam and Jake sat on the couch. Sam pulled her binder out of her back-pack and grabbed a book that was lieing underneath. Sam wasn't sure on what do do next.

Sam opened the book to "The Highwayman," and sat it between her and Jake. They took turns reading aloud and felt comforatble.

When it ended Jake helped Sam awnser the questions that went with the story.

Jake stood and motioned at the door.

"I'd better get going. Tell your dad I finnished the chores." Jake said.

Sam nodded and said "Thanks for the homework help Jake."

Jake looked down and pulled his stetson down to cover his eyes. Sam smiled and shook her head. _Jake dosen't care for praise much. _She thought.

Just as she said that Jake glanced back up at her shyly. _He reads my mind to easily._

"Aww does Jake want a hug?" Sam said getting playful.

Before Jake could run or say "no'' she got up and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his arms close around her.

_Whoa! He's hugging me back?! _Sam thought suprised.

Sam and Jake stepped back and Jake bolted for the door.

Sam sat back down and laughed. Jake wasn't the guy for hugs.

* * *

Later that night Sam stood outside, in her normal clothes. She had dressed quickly and ran downstairs thinking the Phantom was here.

She was looking wildly around and found he was nowhere near. She sighed and sat down on the chair on the porch. She listened and only heard the horses grazing and crickets chirping.

But she had felt an electic tingle run down her spine. Where was the Phantom? Sam rested her right arm beside her and felt something silky. Sam picked it up and examined a red ribbon. What was a red ribbon doing on their porch? The crickets that were chirping seemed to have hushed and she heard the distant sound of hoof-beats.

She sat forward and she heard a clatter of hooves growing closer. Quickly, she tied the ribbon to her hair and stood.

Sam pulled on the corners of her eyes and searched through the midnight darkness. She dropped her hands back to her side and listened. A whistle?

A whistle soft and slow, yet somehow nervous. Sam smiled as she listened to the peaceful tune.

Then the horse snapped into focus and Sam realized who it was. Witch?! And Jake?!

Sam gasped and the dark-haired rider pulled up by the porch. Jake shifted in Witch's saddle.

"I know it's not Spider-man..." Jake mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. If it wasn't for the darkness, Sam would see his blush.

Sam was stunned. What on earth was he doing? He was dressed in black. A black button down shirt and black blue jeans, with his black stetson.

Sam's eyes turned to his face and saw a red banndana (mask) around his eyes and underneath his stetson. His ponytail was tied with a_ red ribbon. _

"One kiss, my bonny sweet-heart..." Jake rehearsed just loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam's eyes widened and she remembered the story she and Jake had read _The highwayman. _He was doing what the Highwayman had done. Come to see his love.

Jake dismounted and walked towards Sam, leaving Witch ground tied. Jake held his arms open.

Sam thought _Should I kiss him? _Sam smiled_ Well what else would I do?_

Sam kissed Jake. He leaned forward and his lips danced with hers, cupping her face in his hand.

* * *

Jake rode off finnally with a huge smile on his face. He looked back to see...

_Sam plaiting a dark red love-knot into her short aurburn hair._


End file.
